


Grow as We Go

by Tiniestgay



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Dramatic Idiots, F/F, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiniestgay/pseuds/Tiniestgay
Summary: "In the beginning they were nothing more than enemies. Loathed for their green skin, Elphaba didn’t think Glinda would be any different. But weeks into the move, the two became acquainted.They attended the same schools from elementary to high school. Though their friendship had experienced the roughest of times, there was purity about their dynamic that never ceased. They were no doubt soulmates."Just a fun Childhood Sweethearts AU about our favourite gays!





	1. Made for Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of stuff in here will be in reference to Canadian things, so just a heads up on that! 
> 
> And thank you to Rachel (AKA show_me_the_universe) who lets me scream about this AU whenever a thought comes into my head. :D
> 
> Enjoy!

Elphaba had been friends with Glinda for as long as they could remember. Their lives intertwined the moment the Thropps moved next door to the Uplands. They were an unlikely pair of friends. 

In the beginning they were nothing more than enemies. Loathed for their green skin, Elphaba didn’t think Glinda would be any different. But weeks into the move, the two became acquainted. 

They attended the same schools from elementary to high school. Though their friendship had experienced the roughest of times, there was purity about their dynamic that never ceased. They were no doubt soulmates. 

At least that’s what Glinda always said. 

“People can be platonic soulmates, you know,” she’d say at any of Elphaba’s protests. 

They were inseparable, and any challenges they faced would only make them stronger. 

As they sat admiring the starlit sky on a Friday evening, that thought never left. 

“What are we going to do when I leave for college in a year?” 

Elphaba sat cross legged with Glinda’s head laying on their lap. They leaned back on the grass and pondered up at the stars. It was a hard question. One they didn’t want to answer or acknowledge. 

Because the truth was they were afraid of losing the one person they loved most in the world. Without thinking they ran their fingers through Glinda’s hair. She sighed at the touch and tilted her head to look up at Elphaba. 

They swallowed and finally found their words. 

“I’m not sure, my sweet. But we can still skype and call on the phone whenever we can. And I’m sure I’ll be able to visit you at times.”

Glinda sighed and stared up at the sky. “It’s just gonna be so hard,” she mumbled. “Not having you near me is going to feel weird.” 

“Yeah,” they said softly. They pushed a stray hair from Glinda’s face and admired the moon’s glow against it. They’d never seen anything more beautiful.

“But we’ll always be best friends, no matter how far you are.” 

Glinda smiled up at them and their stomach flipped. They cleared their throat and glanced at the watch on their wrist. 

“It’s getting late. We should get going.” 

Elphaba had no doubt about their feelings for Glinda. It used to terrify them, but now it felt like a heart breaking rhythm of an unrequited love. To love someone wholly, without intention and to remember the other does not mirror the same feelings is to feel a heart shatter. 

Although it hurts to hold the feelings for Glinda in, they’d prefer the ache of silence than that of rejection. 

With a new school year ahead of them, there was much that could change. But for now, Elphaba buried their hope deep within. 

If they couldn’t love her as a lover, they would love her as a friend. And that was enough for them.


	2. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you will see this chapter is very short. I think that will be the case for this fic. I've stirred over a lot of my writing and find shorter chapters to be easier to write and it allows me to convey emotions better. After this chapter we will get more of a story going. This is still just setting the beginning of the story i want to tell. Hope you enjoy!

_ Cause friends just sleep in another bed _

_ And friends dont treat me like you do _

_ Well I know that there's a limit to everything _

_ But my friends wont love me like you do _

_ Friends - Ed Sheeran _

It always happened like this. Elphaba would be at home, occupied with their homework when suddenly their phone would ring. It was only the first week into school.

It wasn’t too much of a bother as it was Glinda who was calling, but the reason for the call was much worse. 

“He’s so drunk and he won’t stop trying to touch me even though I said no.” 

Elphaba could hear the faint sound of music in the background, knowing Glinda was at some trashy party yet again. They couldn’t stand the idea of her feeling alone despite the crowd around her. 

Because they knew Glinda well enough to know that wasn’t her scene. And knew that she was sitting on the front porch huddled in on herself. 

As if on cue, Elphaba got up from their bed and grabbed their keys from their nightstand. “I’ll be there in ten, okay?” 

“Okay. Thank you Elphie.” 

“Always, my sweet.” 

By the time they picked her up, they already knew where to take her. They drove towards a familiar forest with the moonlight trickling through swaying branches. They stopped under a large tree and turned the car off. 

Immediately they opened their arms and Glinda scooted closer. Their heart fluttered. 

They held her without a single word being exchanged. Because this was all she needed for now, they thought. To be held and cared for. It was a damn shame the boy Glinda called her boyfriend didn’t care for her like this. 

Elphaba wanted to speak up, but the slow breathing of Glinda stopped them. 

Their mind wandered out towards the vast forest reliving the moment Elphaba almost broke. The day they almost told her. 

“Why can’t you just be happy for me, Elphaba?” Glinda sneered. She was pacing back and forth between trees and bushes. 

Elphaba clenched their jaw. “Because he’s a jerk! You know exactly how he acts. He’s not a nice person, Glinda.” 

“Oh and with your vast dating experience I presume you have the knowledge to shower me with.” 

Elphaba stood in place. They clenched their teeth, holding onto every last bit of restraint they could. 

_ Because I’m in love with you!  _ They wanted to retort. 

“That’s not fair,” they settled on saying. “You know damn well why I don’t like Avaric.” 

A look of realization crossed over Glinda’s face and for a moment, they thought she would hear them out. 

Glinda walked closer and took their hand. “Elphie, that was years ago. I believe he’s a better person now.” 

They scoffed. 

“I believe it,” Glinda repeated. “Please...you’re so important to me and I do not want this to get between us.” 

Elphaba looked at her and shook their head gently. “I just want what’s best for you.”

Glinda smiled and squeezed their hand. “I know. Thank you for being the best friend ever.” 

_ Friend.  _ That word would continue to sting for the years to come. 

Elphaba felt Glinda stir in their arms, mumbling something incoherent. 

“What was that?” 

“I think we should go home.” 

Elphaba smiled and pressed a faint kiss on Glinda’s head. “Okay let’s get you home.” 

_ Even though you are my home... _


End file.
